


we're free

by odetodun



Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: I just love my boys, just pretty art boys, theyre very much in love, this is fluffy and gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:40:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/odetodun/pseuds/odetodun
Summary: two artsy boyfriends who are very much in love.(im awful at summaries)





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'You gotta not apologise for being an alien.'

Dizzee had felt lost in the past. No amount of art could fill this hole that felt so big in his stomach. The others seemed to know where they were, they seemed to have plans and know themselves. Dizzee felt more and more like Rumi every day, an extraterrestrial amongst humans. Then, he met the blonde haired and green eyed boy who made his world both normal and even weirder at the same time. Galaxies passed him when he was with Thor, like time wasn’t real and the Earth was theirs to claim. Like the Bronx, or Brooklyn, were theirs to explore and spread their art. No one knew where Dizzee disappeared to, he only needed Thor. 

In the small apartment with paint filling the walls, their skin, and their clothes. He felt the high without the drugs, and all of this was because of the intoxicatingly beautiful smile the boy across from him gave. Everything pieced together perfectly and it was just them. This was an infusion of Dizzee, Rumi and Marcus. Dizzee, whom his brothers had come to known him as, was allowed to be philosophical and speak his truths and ideas of the world. Marcus, whom his parents had named him and grown to love him by, the only shed of normality he held lay there. And Rumi, Rumi was special. Rumi allowed him to be free, to paint, draw, spray his love for the beautiful boy. Rumi was a secret, but with Thor, Rumi was free. 

“You look like you’re thinking” Thor said, swiping his paintbrush across Dizzee’s chest. 

“You remember when you took me to that club and I played Set Me Free?” Thor nodded, eyes of forest green meeting Dizzee’s own.  
“I feel like you allowed me to be free. When I’m here, there’s no pretending. It’s me, all layers of me” Dizzee admitted and he watched Thor’s lips of bubblegum pink stretch into a bright smile. 

“To be free is the greatest adventure anyone could wish for” Thor said and Dizzee kissed him again. It was slow and languid and messy but Dizzee had never felt anything so right before. 

“We get to set each other free” Dizzee whispered, resting his forehead on Thor’s as his breathing steadied itself. Their breathing mingled and their hearts beat at the same rhythm. 

Thor soon pulled Dizzee up to dance, to laugh and to paint. They spent hours, covering every surface of the originally dull apartment with them. They had tagged trains together, but this felt more personal. The bright colours lit the apartment as Thor moved Dizzee to the tune of the song under the needle. This one was slower, Thor’s hands working Dizzee’s waist as they danced together. 

Dizzee wasn’t sure what time Thor fell asleep, the dark night sky was starting to lighten as he joined him on the mattress. Thor stirred momentarily to intertwine their fingers and rest their heads together. And Dizzee allowed himself to sleep there, his love for the beautiful boy evident on the walls and in his own beating heart. No one needed to see it, it was theirs to keep and cherish and Dizzee preferred it that way. He’d never have to explain to ears that wouldn’t understand anyway, to minds that were too closed to comprehend how Dizzee felt. This was his and Thor’s, it always would be. 

“Dizzee?” 

A familiar voice shook him out of his dreams, Shao.

**Author's Note:**

> wooo here's real short thordizzee thing because i adore my artsy boyfriends and we were deprived of them in pt2


End file.
